Shadow of Olympus
by Spartan0804
Summary: The War between Gaea has come to a conclusion. The Campers are safe and peace has settled between the 2 Camps. However something is Changing and this twists Percy Jackson's life around. In Progress and Awesome
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**

**SUP GUYS! My Name is Spartan0804 and this is my first story. Be nice to me (Constructive critism is nice) and Hope you enjoy the first chapter. My writing isn't very good and I would also appreciate any reviews that point out mistakes, big or small. Now lets get on with the Show!**

"I'm on Olympus" I thought, trying to remember how the Hell I got here.

_Flashback_

_Everything was going along as it was at camp. Nothing unusual was going on, at least for demigods of course. I was teaching a Beginner Sword fighting class to a bunch of new demigods that just came in. Nothing eventful had happened since Gaea was taken down last year; however there have been an influx of older demigods showing up for some damn reason. One such person was a Son of Ares named Robert, a natural in all things to do with fighting and also a Womanizer. Since he arrived at camp he's been trying to get at my Girlfriend Annabeth, of course it wasn't possible as she rejected him all the time and everywhere. Yesterday's rejection however wasn't taken lightly by Robert, and something was different with him this morning. I didn't think about it too much however as I thought he had finally realized that it was time to stop. I should have known I was so wrong._

"PERSEUS JACKSON" Boomed Zeus "You are here before the Council of the Gods because you have been charged with murdering a demigod, do you plead Guilty to this charge"

_I heard a familiar voice somewhere from the woods however I decided it was nothing to do with me, so I ignored it and continued teaching the new demigods. "Remember to focus on your enemy while in a fight, because you never know when your enemy is going to attack" The same voice from the forest screamed "Go AWAY!" It was Annabeth! "Shit" I thought, "I'll be right back guys!" I ran as fast as I could towards the origin of the voice, there I saw Robert forcing himself on to Annabeth and was most definitely succeeding. I ran up and kicked him a good 5 feet away from Annabeth, however he was fast to get up and charged. It pretty much went downhill from there, my combat reflexes took over quickly uncapping Riptide countering his charge with a low slash to his leg. He didn't seem to care about the big gash on his thigh but it did stop him from charging and pounding me, however it didn't stop him from drawing his own sword and striking me. I was faster than him and I slid past his downwards strike, slashing another gash right in his abdomen. Next thing I know, Robert was lying on the ground, not moving and presumably dead. There was a huge Thunder Boom in the sky and I blacked out"_

"I don't know what happened" I replied, speaking the truth of course, "I just remember we were fighting" I heard many whispers as to discuss what to do with me. My vision finally stopped being a nuisance and gave me a full view of the council. I saw the entire Olympian council, except for Hades and my Dad.

"A good Lie, but also a lie in any case, the council has come to a decision. You are sentenced to Death"

As I was propped up on what looked like a head cutting board of some sort I was half praying to my Dad and the other half was trying to understand what just happened in the last 2 hours. I had thought they would have given some leniency towards the "Hero of Olympus" but I guess blindly murdering someone was over the limit. I was also pretty sure Annabeth was extremely angry and frightened by what I had done although I cannot recall what I had done.

"You are about to pay for what you did punk" Ares stated, but by now I was just really annoyed that they hadn't just killed me. Suddenly I heard my Father's voice in the background.

"IT WASN'T HIM!"

"Then who was it?" replied Zeus in an extremely calm voice that was very unlike the King of the gods.

"You felt it yourself, the Disturbance in the world. There was another entity there, something older than us and powerful enough to mask itself from us." Poseidon said. "The prophecy stated that Perseus would be needed for the next fight! How blind are you?"

Another entity? Another Prophecy? What on earth were they on about? Rachel hadn't been able to prophesize anything since the end of the Giant war.

"It has been decided Poseidon, you should focus on getting another son than arguing with me on this matter"

I heard a big flash sound and the smell of seawater wave pass me.

"Are you prepared?" Boomed Ares

"Just be done with it, if it has to be done then do it"

"My pleasure"

The last thing I remember is an axe bounding down towards my neck and blacking out.

"Perseus" A voice called.

….

"Perseus" The voice called again.

Was I not dead?

I woke up in the Middle of Manhattan, I looked around what looked like Times Square but couldn't determine where in the world the voice was coming from. I decided to start moving around, everything looked pretty familiar except for the fact that the city was practically devoid of people, very unlike New York City. I found an amulet some ways away from where I woke, it radiated some kind of power unlike anything I had ever felt. I picked it up and blacked out.

_I saw a group of what looked like Angels, looking all angelic and stuff I have no idea what they were but they were talking about something. _

"_We need to stop Ackerman and his shadows from taking over Earth 2416!" said the Angel with the coolest looking helmet _

"_It's just one earth, we can use it as a bait to stop him in his tracks right there" said the angel with purple wings._

"_It's the earth where I originated from you Idiot, we have never had this happen before and I have no idea what the hell would happen if that earth is destroyed" Said the Angel with the hood:_

"_Echelon, you worry way too much. You're an archangel, why are you scared about that earth disappearing. It's not like you are going to disappear." Said another angel, this one had a book in his hand._

"_Because we neve….." The angel with the hood didn't get to finish his sentence as he had just completely vanished. _

_Everyone was silent just as another Angel burst into the room._

"_Earth 2416 just vanished Imperius!" _

I woke, thinking about what I just saw.

"Perseus!" The same voice again. I turned around to see where It was coming from and in front of me, the same angel from that vision that disappeared stood or floated in front of me.

"Finally, you can see me. Did you just watch me disappear?"

"Yes…" I have no idea how he knew, but he seemed contempt with my answer"

"Then that should also mean you vaguely know who I am" He replied

"I don't really remember your name" Raking through my brain for a Name I could use.

"Echelon"

"What?"

"My name is Echelon"

**That's the first chapter. Will post the next chapter as soon as it is done. I look forward to seeing reviews and actually seeing this story be finished. I've never had the courage to post anything. This will be the first and I say again, be nice to me :D.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN!**

**HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! It has been like 10 hours since I uploaded the story but my mind keeps giving me ideas and I just write because if not, they disappear. This means well for you guys I guess, more UPDATES! I'm currently half way through Chapter 3 so I should be done in the next 2 days or so. I do not proofread so please point out grammatical mistakes in reviews if you so please. Have fun reading.**

**Disclaimer: I didn't add this in the last chapter but Oh well. I don't own PJO, I do however own Echelon and them Weapons! :D**

"Echelon huh? So why am I here because I am pretty sure it was you who brought me into…. whatever this place is."

"You are in what is called the Wraith world, where Wraiths, such as me reside as we have no place to settle after we are stripped of physical form. We travel wherever we want but cannot interact with anything unless they have been killed"

"So I'm dead? Great….. But you still haven't answered my first questions, Why am I here?"

"You are here so you can be my vessel and so you can have a second chance at life" Echelon said in a very monotone voice.

"Your vessel? Why would I want to be your vessel? The last time someone was another entities vessel their bodies were taken over!" I replied, not knowing how agitated I sounded but apparently he caught on and said.

"I sense a lot of distrust, you do not have to be so angry. This process only works if you want it and willingly do it, and also as a wraith I cannot take over a body. I am but an entity, a physical manifestation is simply not possible at all even with a mortal body. You also fail to remember that currently you are dead, and this means unless we are together as one none of us can have a physical manifestation.

"OK, so what do we do now?" I was getting a bit restless as this world was practically empty.

"You need to prove yourself, take out a few monsters for me and I will see if you and your earth are worth saving."

"Sure…. wait WHAT? What do you mean my earth?" I shouted so loud I thought that the real world was able to hear me.

"It's been several years since I have become a wraith" He paused at this, glancing towards the sky "This also means it has been several years since Earth 2416 has been destroyed. This therefore means that Ackerman and his Shadows are getting closer to Earth 2417."

"So let's get it started, give me monsters to slay. I am ready for whatever you have up your sleeve"

A couple of hydras, drakon and hellhounds appeared in front, lined up like a roman cohort. They looked like they were waiting for a signal, but I didn't wait for them as I went into my pocket to get Riptide out, but it wasn't there.

"Where's my sword?" I asked

"That reminds me, the gods had taken it away from you when you died. However I have the perfect weapons for you. Come with me"

We walked for an hour, maybe 2? My sense of time was pretty messed up In here, my ADHD also didn't help but finally we reached what looked like a chest in the Middle of Central Park.

Echelon pulled out a beautiful sword out of the chest with a Bow and a shattered sword. Handing them to me he said.

"These were the weapons I used when I was a mortal. The sword is named Uzael. _A beacon of Light to the unled. Blazing like fire with justice in lands stained with foulness. One stands alone in the light. _Forged in the Sun alongside its Brother Acairn," pointing at the shattered sword in my left hand. " The Dagger Acairn . _A Dagger secret in the night. Terrifying evildoers who must give back with blood. Swallows pain and red becomes black. _Both these weapons have gone through a lot. I am entrusting some of the most powerful relics of Earth 2416 in your hands. Use them well and I will not regret giving them away."

I looked at the two weapons, Majestic yet simple, there was some engraving on the side of both of them, they looked identical except the last few words.

"What does the engraving mean?"

"The engraving says, _Forge the legend of the_ _sword Uzael _and _the Dagger Acairn_." Echelon replied, sounding like it was extremely important.

"But what does it mean?" I asked

"The weapons of Earth 2416 all have another side that can be unlocked. However in order to unlock this you must forge a legend meaning you have to create a legend about this weapon and make people fear it. Only then will another side of it unlock, showing its true power and colors and also reforging itself taking a new appearance."

"That is extremely interesting" I glanced at the two weapons, "How about the Bow" I gestured towards the Bow he had been holding onto since he pulled it out of the chest.

"This is my Bow, when needed I will act as your own, guiding the arrows to the destination because as I know, you aren't very good with bows"

"That is extremely true. Does the bow has a name and has it been reforged?"

"It has indeed been reforged, and the Name of the Bow is named Zexir. We need to hurry however, as I feel the monsters are waiting"

Several Hours later…..

I don't know how many waves of monsters I had gone through but I did know that there were more to come. Echelon was hovering above me and analyzing my style of attack and defense. He spawned monsters and soldiers to reveal a different side of my ability each time. I also thought I would have been tired by now but he explained before that it just isn't possible to tire in the Wraith World. The next horde of enemies had been spawned, but they looked extremely familiar.

It clicked in my head, they were Greeks and Romans, About 2 Cohorts on the right side and a Hoplite Wall of Greeks on the left. Echelon dropped down right next to me.

"Last wave my Friend, do not hold back on them I want to see everything you know."

I nodded and prepared myself with Uzael in my hand. Acairn was tucked nicely in my belt ready to be drawn when needed. I put myself in a defensive stance, ready to charge and slide at the Romans first. The next 15 minutes was a blur, I spun around parrying one strike, then shoving a legionnaire down and stabbing him. I took Acairn out and impaled it into a Centurion yanking it out and stabbing another. Everything was going extremely fast all that I could hear in my head was _Parry, Strike, Slash, Parry, Counter, Kick, Slash, Stab, Punch, Slash and Grab, _It felt like I was a robot. However as I was done with the Roman Cohorts the Greek Hoplites had me Surrounded. I felt like an idiot, allowing myself to focus too much on the Romans and not noticing the Greeks spreading out and closing onto my position. I spun Uzael and readied myself. I noticed Uzael glowing, it wasn't very bright but it seemed to have been radiating an extremely powerful aura. It felt like the sword was lending me power giving me a lot more strength. I sunk half of Uzael into floor. I don't know what made me do it but it just felt right. Right after I did it the entire street lit up in a bright light. All the Greeks had been vaporized to dust and I was alone with Echelon.

Echelon dropped down again.

"Good work, you forged the first part of Uzael's legend. _A beacon of Light to the unled._" He smiled.

:I looked down at Uzael, gleaming in the night and saw that there was a new engraving on the Blade and some new design on the hilt. It looked slightly different but still seemed to fit the majestic power that radiated from the sword itself.

"What now?" I asked

"Now, we return to the Real world"


End file.
